


Totally, Completely [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Series: Flagellate Universe [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Communication, Diapers, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Gags, Good BDSM Etiquette, Heavy Bondage, Helplessness Kink, Humiliation kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prostate Milking, Self Kink Shaming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sleep Sacks, Straight jackets, Sub Bucky Barnes, Total Power Exchange, kink and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Bucky was a degenerate pervert and so was Steve, but he’d thought he’d had a pretty good handle on what kind of perverts they were. Not entirely, it would seem.





	Totally, Completely [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Totally, Completely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849411) by [sarahyellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/4j780xfla1yaueo/Totally_Completely.mp3/file>


End file.
